cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Taking a semi-break from the Wiki...
Hello, Cookie Runners. First and foremost, I would like to thank to all the support that has been made in this wiki. I've been in this wiki for almost a year now. Time really flies so fast, and I'm very proud of what has been made in this wiki so far. I would also like to thank our three most active editors as well, Pgrobban, Akrie, and T and J Kids. Without your support, I have no idea what will the wiki become. I'm not a first-generation user in this Wiki. The first generation belongs to Breadcookie, Punji, and Kevsuc who formed the wiki and attempt to shape it into what would be the biggest LINE Game wiki in Wikia. Ever since I've joined in December, I've been active mainly on the first half of the year, rewriting almost all of the code for templates as well as the formats for everything including Cookies, Pets, Treasures, Ingredients, Events, Game Mechanics, and even the Main Page. I designed almost every bits of the template in this wiki, with the help of the others. I also created Beginner's Guide to Cookie Run, which I actually forgot to update since June. However, like Kevsuc has experienced, my time become the biggest constraint and I become very busy in my life, as you may have noticed my recent inactivity. To give you a closer picture, since August I've been busy with my impending thesis and at the same time I started to work in a company that requires me to work (sometimes) at night, although this is very uncommon. This makes me unable to check the wiki sometimes, let alone edit every changes done in the wiki and in-game, or even playing the game itself. Sometimes that took hours of time to monitor the site every day. I clearly enjoyed editing articles and monitor changes, but at some point, someone else has to take over. Don't get me wrong. I will still check the site every day (if I can), to make some interactions with the users in this wiki by replying comments and forums. I don't think I will have the time to check the game and edit every information done in the game, so I'll just limit myself with the forums and comments. I'll leave all the editing to all you editors, because I believe in you guys in shaping the wiki in the future. My wish for the future is that there will be more people like you to actively edit the wiki in accordance with the updates. I know that Cookie Run is suffering in retention rate with only generic updates, but I hope all of you stays strong with the game, and hope Devsisters can provide an exciting updates for all of us. Meanwhile, while I'm away, there are some reminders for all active editors out there. *Please update the slider in the Home Page in Template:Slider. I think it needs to be updated frequently. See the history if you would like to see what I usually put in the slider. *Please update the event in Template:Event as well. I see no problem in this, though it still needs to be reminded :P *I would love to see more opinions expressed in each of your blog post in this wiki. These blog posts are sometimes what makes the site interesting as well, because it not only brings facts, but also voices from each of the users out here and can share thoughts with each other. *Game News and Community News exists, so if you have thoughts, you can put some content in it by using the respective category. *Poll is something that I've always manage since February, and when I'm out, I don't know who will take care of it. If someone else wanted to continue making polls, tell me and I'll figure something out since the result of every poll happens to be in my Blog post... *For active users out there, I am opening a slot to become the next admin of this wiki if you like. There's no huge dedication or responsibility. You can access more stuff than what meets the eye. *And lastly, please welcome any new editors with warm regards. Provide them guidance and they probably become a new active users :) I guess that's all I have to say in this very lengthy blog post. I'll be around visiting the wiki, and if there is any questions, please contact me in any way in this wiki and I will be very glad to respond. Oh yeah, and despite the lack of updates coming from the game, our wiki are still stable at 3,000 visits a day. That's a good thing, right? :) And as always, happy running! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts